


Blue Jeans

by Cassiopeia5493



Category: Chase Collins - Fandom, The Covenant
Genre: F/M, and Lana Del Rey Lyrics, there's blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493
Summary: Chase is gone and the comes back.





	Blue Jeans

'And I know that love is mean  
And love hurts  
But I still remember that day we met in December'

______________________________________________________

You bent down to fix your over the knee sock, that sticked just a little bit over the boots you were wearing, laughing at some joke someone told. When you stood straight again you found him staring at you. Heat spread immediately over your face, a pleased smirk over his. You turned back to the conversation, but could feel his eyes on you. 

You moved to the bar and smiled at the bartender, asking him for a vodka cranberry, taping your nails on the wood of the bar at the beat of the music and you felt a hand on your waist.

"I'm Chase, by the way" You turned and were met with the same self satisfied smirk from earlier.  
"Nice to meet you, Chase" You rested your chin on your hand, looking back at him. 

You bit your lip, leaning back against the wall besides the door of your apartment and Chase leaned in, putting his hand on the back of your neck, pulling you closer to him. His kiss consumed you and you should have taken that a sign of what was to come, but you didn't.

_______________________________________________

You wake up to an empty, cold bed, groaning at the soreness of your body. The usual soreness after a night with Chase, you make your way over to the bathroom, turning on the light and twirling one side and the other examining the finger shaped bruises on your hips and waist, some of them on your thighs, too.

The sound of something crashing on the floor of your living room startles you, and you moved as fast as you could without making that much noise, picking up your oversized sweater and throwing it on.

There was nothing you could get to use as a weapon to defend yourself in case you need it, so you open your room's door and take a deep breath, walking out and into the small living room. You almost jump out of your skin when you see Chase on the floor and run up to him, kneeling by his side.  
"Chase!" You whisper urgently as you look him over, taking in his battered appearance. Shock taking over you at realizing he couldn't heal himself with his magic "Chase, Chase... No, no, no, no! Chase!"  
Your hands move all over him, without touching him, until his eyes snap open, black taking over them and one of his hands clasp around your forearm, you gasp and try to free your hand, but Chase's grip on you is too strong.  
"Wh-What happened, Chase?" Your voice shakes and you wince when he tightens his hold on your forearm "You're hurting me"  
Your voice shakes with fear, you had seen Chase in many states, many humors, but not like this. The tears start to flow down your cheeks and you try to calm yourself, but there's no use.

His eyes go back to normal and he focuses on you, his grip loosening and you try to breathe slowly, control the shaking of your voice "Chase I-I have to take you to the hospital"  
Chase grips your jaw tightly and makes you look at him "Do you really think a hospital is going to do me any good?" He coughs and you sob.  
"I-I do-don't know what to do!" His hand is still on your jaw and he makes you look at him.  
"Stop crying" Another cough "I'm not worth your tears"  
"I'm sorry!" You sob and whip the tears off your face "Let me... Can I... Can you move? At least let me move you to the bed"  
Chase nods and you take his arm, putting it around your shoulders, and pushing on the sofa, to get up. With Chase leaning almost all his weight on you.

You try to lay Chase on the bed but he stops you and instead sits "Need you to do something for me"  
You nod, not even questioning what it could be he'll ask of you in this state "Yes, whatever you need Chase"  
He smirks "You have a scalpel?" You nod hesitatingly and Chase groans in pain "Go get it and your first aid kit. Now" you move as if on autopilot, not even doubting what he is asking of you. You have told yourself that you don't need to know what Chase doesn't tell you and for the biggest part you believe it, when you come back to the room he looks you over, a lewd smile on his lips, his hand grasping your thigh and riding up the side, coming to your hip under your oversized sweater "Just how I like it"  
"Chase!" You scold him, and he tightens his grip on your hip.  
"Go get that bottle of whiskey you keep hidden" You nod and move away, almost running out and grabbing the bottle.

You take a swig of the bottle when Chase tells you to, then Chase puts the scalpel in your hand "I need you to get it out"  
You pale and your hand starts shaking harder "Get what out?"   
"They put a binding stone in me. As long as it is inside me I can't use my powers. You have to get it out" He coughs again and you start to panic.  
"But... Cha-Chase... I d-don't know how to do that" Chase grabs your hands and stops them from shaking.  
"I'll tell you what to do" You look at him pleadingly, almost asking him not to make you do that "Once you get the stone out I'll heal myself and leave"  
You want to protest and say you don't want him to leave, but bite it back and keep it to yourself, knowing the last thing Chase wants to hear is about your feelings for him.

Chase points in between his ribs, under his sternum, then takes your hand and puts the tips of your fingers there, pressing them against his skin you can feel the stone under the skin, a hardness that shouldn't be there.  
"You feel it?" His voice shakes a little and you nod "Ok" He takes a deep breath and takes your jaw in his hand again, making you look at him "You have to cut where I showed you. No matter how much I scream or ask you to stop. Get it out"  
"Chase" He tightens his grip on your jaw.  
"Do it" You nod again and take the scalpel "Just cut and grab the stone, then pull at it"

You clean it as best you can with alcohol and then proceed to do the same with Chase's clammy skin, then you offer him the whiskey bottle he smirks weakly and takes a long swig.  
Once he sets the bottle down on the bed you start touching him to feel the stone when you find it you start cutting until you see it. But the moment you cut, there's blood everywhere, you whimper and can see Chase trying to hold back a scream.  
You push your fingers inside the cut and try to pull the stone out but it burns your fingers and you pull them back. Chase grabs your hand and grits his teeth.  
"Get it out"  
"It burns Chase"  
He stares at you and then grits out "I know. Is inside me. And I need you to get it the fuck out"  
You sob and clean his skin of blood with the bed sheets, your hand shaking a little and you look at him, and push your fingers inside the wound again grasping at the stone, pulling at it until it comes off and you throw it beside Chase. 

He falls back on the bed, breathing heavy and closes his eyes as his magic starts to heal his wounds, you try to move away but Chase shoves his hands under your sweater and pulls you to him, he grips your waist hard enough to make you yelp, his hands are greedy and possessive on your body, and he pulls you until your sitting on his lap "Chase you're hurt"  
"Not anymore" His lips are on you and your mind goes blank, you sigh against his lips and Chase tangles a hand in your hair, tugging and exposing your neck to his demanding lips. Suddenly you are laying on your back, hands immobilized by your own sweater and Chase is on top of you, between your spread legs phantom fingers teasing your thighs, inside you, on your breasts, you feel them everywhere he knows you're sensitive.  
"Cha-Chase!" You stutter, this time not out of fear. Chase makes you come time after time until you're begging him to fuck you and then fucks you until his name is the only thing you can say.

You watch Chase sit at the foot of the bed "Stay" the word is out and you can't take it back. Chase doesn't turn around.  
"You know I don't do that" Is voice is low and you sit, bringing your knees to your chest.  
"Why?" You're hoping he changes his mind and it hurts "Just tonight... Chase, you... I want more. You"  
"Stop. You don't know the things I've done" He moves to get up and you grab his arm, trying to stop him.  
"I don't care. I know you're not..." You trail off when he moves your hand from his arm and starts getting dressed.  
"I'm not going to stay" You lay back on the bed and let him go.

____________________________________________

Chase had been gone for two months. He left that night and you did not hear from him, but there was still a small part of you that wished he came back. That cared and remembered.

You looked to the door and saw him come in, a serious expression in his face, your heart starts beating faster and you try not to stare, but do anyway and he notices. Chase always does, and starts making his way towards you.

'I will love you 'til the end of time  
I would wait a million years  
Promise you'll remember that you're mine  
Baby, can you see through the tears?'


End file.
